


Summer Nights

by KatsInSpace



Series: You Have Your Secrets,  I have Mine [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Secret Relationship, Sheriff Stilinski Knows, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, What Else Do I Tag?, even though that's not very important, melissa mccall knows, not the relationship, sterek, they know about the supernatural
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 21:20:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4321161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatsInSpace/pseuds/KatsInSpace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their freshman year is now over, it's time for summer break. They get a vacation away from school, but what about the supernatural? But in the mean time, Stiles and Derek decided to make some changes in their lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is not that important to the main plot, it's more of a side. But it does help build the plot, especially toward the end. This is between s2 and s3.  
> Pairings:  
> sterek, obviously  
> sheriff/stiles(paternal)  
> stiles/scott(friendship)  
> stiles/lydia(friendship)  
> Warnings:

_ **Stiles** _

Stiles was sitting in his last class of the day. After all that had happened that year, he began thinking that it would be nice to have a break. Sure it wouldn't be a break from the supernatural, most likely anyway, but it's at least a break from school. That's one thing off his plate.

He kept glancing at back at the clock every 5 seconds to see if there were any changes. There hardly ever were but he couldn't wait until it was over.

When he looks back at the front of the room, he still sees the teacher rambling on despite it being the last day. Something about not being lazy during summer and doing work, he wasn't really paying attention.

When the bell finally rang, everyone sprang up in their seats, having already packed their bags. The teacher kept speaking up louder as the students rushed out the door.

Stiles waited a few seconds before heading out himself. He slung his backpack over his shoulder and eagerly walked out the door, Scott following close behind. “It's _finally_ the last day of school, Scott!” He exclaims once Scott catches up to his side. “Just me, you, Derek, and-

“Me!”

Stiles and Scott stop to turn around to see who exclaimed it. They raise their eyebrows, wondering who said it.

“Lydia?”

“We're going shopping tomorrow,” she states firmly. “And you _can't_ back out.”

Stiles stands there, a flabbergasted look on his face. “Wait, what? Why?”

Scott on the other hand, looked as if he was offended. “What about me?”

For a moment, Stiles forgot why Scott looked offended, but then he remembered why.

When Scott and Melissa returned home the night she and the sheriff was informed about the supernatural, they had a discussion. She still wasn't able to adjust to the fact that the supernatural was real. She had said that she needed time to cope, so Scott gave it to her. He said that he'd stay with Stiles and the sheriff. But when he called, the sheriff was a bit reluctant on the supernatural too, but still welcomed him in.

“Fine, you can come, just pick me up by 8.”

“ _Eight?_ ” Stiles exclaims as Lydia starts to walk away.

“Don't be late!”

-.-summer nights-.-summer nights-.-

Stiles rubbed his eyes sleepily as he and Scott waited outside of Lydia's home in his jeep. He let out a yawn as he threw his hands out, stretching back and out, his phone in hand.

Scott gave him a look when Stiles' hand hit him in the side.

Stiles shrugged an apology and closed his mouth when he heard his phone go off.

**SS <DH: You're up early.**

**SS >DH: ** **I can get up early if I wanted to**

Stiles smiles as he continues texting.

**SS <DH: Unless it's for school, you never get up early.**

**SS >DH: I can if ** **get some incentives ;)**

Stiles turned a bit red, shifting himself a little at the thought of them together.

**SS <DH: And what would ** **that be?**

**SS** **<** **DH:** **Curly fries? Burgers? Fix up your jeep?**

**SS >DH: ** **Some time alone mayflower matchless gen eat Zvezda ho**

**SS <DH: Stiles?**

**SS >DH: STOP I CAN'T STAND THE SMELL HE'S GIVING OFF**

**SS <DH: Scott?**

**SS >DH: Sorry! Scott was being a jerk and took my phone from me**

Stiles sent a glare at his best friend. “You totally ruined the mood here,” he mumbles, sending one last text before pocketing his phone.

**SS >DH: Lydia made me and Scott go shopping with her today**

“ _Gross_ dude,” Scott said, his nose scrunched up in disgust. “I don't want to smell your lust while you're sexting Derek.”

Stiles flushed again, stuttering. “I-I was _not_ sexting him!”

Scott crossed his arms as he stared him down, face still scrunched up. He decided not to say anything and just turned around instead. He pressed a button and made the windows roll down. “Lydia's coming over here,” Scott mumbles, not turning his head back.

“We're going to Sacremento to shop,” Lydia told them after closing the door and putting in her seat belt at the back seat.

Stiles gaped his mouth. “That's at _least_ an hour and a half, and that's _without_ traffic.”

“That's why you picked me up at 8,” Lydia explaining it in a way that tells Stiles that it's obvious. “Now start driving, we need plenty of time to shop.”

Stiles sighs and turns on his jeep. “Let me get gas first.”

-.-summer nights-.-summer nights-.-

“Did it _have_ to be Sacremento?” Scott complains.

It had only been half an hour into the drive toward the city and already the cars were starting to line up. It was bumper to bumper but it was crowded enough that Stiles couldn't just gas it. They weren't talking much so they kept the radio on, but the windows down so they could save up on gas.

“You wanted to come,” Lydia tells him.

“Yeah but it couldn't be anywhere closer?”

“Sacremento is the closest major city to Beacon Hills,” Lydia explains. “There's no shopping mall back home and San Francisco is three hours away. Take your pick.”

Scott nods in agreement, “I see your point.”

It was silent for a few more minutes, the music playing in the background.

_They say he's dangerous but I know he keeps his cool_

_I can't wait to tell all the jealous girls at school_

_My boy's got a secret and I know it's true_

_Turns freak'n fast and furry when the moon is full_

_Hey you what's that sound_

_The moon's so bright and there's blood on the ground_

_Oh no hear em howl_

_My werewolf boyfriend is on the prowl_ (1)

Lydia chuckles when she hears the lyrics. She looks up from her phone and smiles knowingly at him.

Stiles sighs when Scott decides to do the same thing. “What's so funny,” he asks in a monotone voice.

“The song,” Scott comments.

“It's,” Lydia pauses. “Fitting, don't you think?”

Scott laughed while Stiles rolled his eyes. “You're both just jealous that you're single and I'm not.”

-.-summer nights-.-summer nights-.-

When they manage to get a parking at the mall, Lydia starts to lead them somewhere without telling them the store name.

Stiles frowned he sees the window models of the store they approached. For a moment he thinks they're just passing by the store to reach _Sephora_ (2), but actually end up going into the store Stiles first looked at. “What are we doing in here?” Stiles asks her, making her stop and look at him. “This doesn't look like the place you would shop at.”

She rose an eyebrow at him. “You thought we were shopping for me? I would've gone with someone else if that were the case,” she eyed his clothing. “You two have _no_ fashion sense at _all._ That's why we're here.”

“To buy us clothes?” Scott asks, narrowing his eyes in confusion.

“To buy _Stiles_ clothes.”

“But I don't have a lot of money,” Stiles tells her.

“That's why _I'm_ paying, _you two_ are paying for gas and food.”

“What's wrong with what I'm wearing?” Stiles looks down at himself. He's currently wearing converse, dark grey slacks, and a graphic tee of batman under a flannel. “And how on Earth do you have that much?”

“Face it Stiles,” she says sighing. “Your fashion sense is _horrible,_ ” she takes a step closer to him. “And my mom inherited quite a bit of money from her family.” she grabs his wrist and tugs him into the store. “Now come on, we have shopping to do.”

Stiles decided to not fight back and just accept it. They stopped near a rack of shirts.

“What's your size?” Lydia asks, already sifting through the shirts.

Stiles told her his shirt size along with his pants and shoe size.

“Now, all you have to do,” Lydia says, taking one of the shirts out to inspect it closely. “Is hold all the clothes I give you so you can try them on.”

“What do I do?” Scott asks.

“You can hold the shopping bags and clothes we decide to buy,” Lydia turned to Stiles again. “Now here's the first shirt,” she holds out the shirt for Stiles to grab.

Stiles grabs it from her and frowns. “This is stupid,” he blurts out loud. Stiles stares at the plain black shirt that had a galaxy pocket at the left breast. He checks the price and “ _Thirty six dollars?_ ” Stiles exclaims. “I can just get a six dollar shirt and ten dollar pattern and do this myself!”

“It's _just_ about the style, _Stiles,_ ” Lydia explains to him(3), placing another two shirts into his hands. “It's also about the brand.”

“Can I at least still have plaid?”

Lydia sighs. “Fine,” she says, dropping her hands. “Wait here,” she stalks off to a rack near the entrance and comes back with a jacket sweater thing. It was a blue plaid jacket the buttons up instead of zipping, and it looked fuzzy in a soft kind of way. And there was a hood too, but it's a solid blue instead plaid, and ooh! There's pockets. “This is all you're getting,” she hands him the jacket and continues to look for more shirts.

“Stiles pouts as he looks at the other two shirts Lydia gave him.

“Why is the stitching showing?” Scott asks, pointing at the grey shirt that had the white thread showing.

“That's the design,” Lydia tells them before shoving more shirts into his arms. “Now go try those on, Scott will drop by to give you more.”

–----

When Stiles went to try on the shirts, he realized that Lydia was serious when she said that Scott would be by to give him more shirts. While trying them on, he was sorting through them. He kept one section for shirts to still try on, shirts that fit, and shirts that didn't fit. And when he thought he was done, there were more shirts. And when he thought he was done with _that,_ there were even _more._

So of course when they stopped coming, Stiles got curious. He opened up the door, struggling to get the two piles of shirts through. Scott was waiting there and helped him with the shirts that he wouldn't get.

“Did Lydia go through half the store or something?” Stiles comments, panting a bit. Man, shirts can get _heavy._

“Actually, yes,” Scott replies, putting the shirts on the return cart in the dressing room. “Yes she did.”

“So we're done?”

“No,” she calls out from outside. “You still have pants to try on.”

Stiles sighed. He had been left with five shirts after trying them all on, not including the plaid jacket Lydia let him get, a red jacket, and a denim vest.

Stiles and Scott walked outside to her. He groaned when he saw the five pairs of pants she had.

“Give the shirts to Scott, Stiles, and try these on.”

Stiles gave Scott the shirts and turned to her, but he gaped when he saw the first two pants. “I am _not_ wearing skinny jeans Lydia.”

She smirks. “I'm sure Derek would like it,” Stiles turns red at her comment and Scott just groans as he scrunches his nose up in disgust. “It would accentuate your body Stiles.”

He purses his lips.

 _“_ _You look different,”_ Stiles imagines Derek saying.

 _“Is it a good different?”_ Stiles imagines himself asking in an attempt at flirting.

 _“Yeah,_ definitely, _”_ Stiles licks his lips when he starts to imagine Derek pushing him against a wall.

“Oh my-” Scott says in disbelief, snapping him out of his thoughts. “You're not actually thinking about getting it now, are you?”

“Don't listen to him, Stiles,” Lydia tells him. “It'll make you look good.” She smiles and raises the pants toward him.

Stiles decides to go for it.

“Good boy,” she says, patting his shoulder with pride. “With those, I'm sure he won't take his eyes off you.”

“Gross,” Scott mumbles as Stiles walks off to try them on.

-.-summer night-.-summer nights-.-

After going to another store, Stiles had decided that he was hungry and Scott had agreed. Lydia said that they could go and eat but not too much since he still had more things to try on. And of course, Stiles and Scott are still buying. But not at the fast food, Lydia told them, she had wanted a restaurant.

Luckily she chose one that still had burgers and fries.

“No curly fries?” Stiles says sadly, looking over the appetizers.

“There's onion rings,” Scott offers, the four bags of clothing to his left. The second store didn't have much that Lydia thought would be good for him.

 _“Isn't this a bit tight?”_ Stiles had asked her.

_“That's the point, it shows that you actually have some muscle instead of the baggy stuff you usually wear. Besides, you have all your bandages off now, you'll be fine.”_

Stiles had spent a week in the hospital before he was able to return. And after that, he was confined to his bed for another two weeks. It had been nearing the end of school but he didn't have to worry. He had very high grades, and they never did anything at the end of each quarter anyway. And he didn't get too bored since Scott was there. Derek even dropped by, of course, during times when his father wasn't there. Which wasn't much since he got worried for him and decided to keep switching shifts.

_“_ _And you need to improve your wardrobe, you're growing up, and even your hair is getting longer. Maybe we should get you a hat, you'll have a bad hair eventually and you don't want to deal with that.”_

They hadn't been able to get Stiles a hat since Lydia thought they weren't good enough for him. They were all caps, too boring or not stylish enough she had mentioned.

After ordering their drinks and food, Stiles went to check his messages. He had not been able to check while they were shopping and he wanted to see if Derek had texted him between then and now.

**SS <DH: So you will be busy all day?**

**SS <DH: Stiles?**

**SS <DH: It's fine, I needed to do some errands too.**

**SS >DH: At times I might be able to text back we'll see tho**

–--------

After lunch, they rested for a bit and then went straight back to shopping. Lydia had wanted to get through as much stores as possible before heading back to Beacon Hills, where they'd eat dinner.

For some stores, Lydia just walked straight past, saying that they wouldn't match Stiles. They stayed in some stores longer than others, and in some stores she just glanced at each rack before walking away. And for shoes, they only went to one store. They also had bought a hat for him, a black beanie.

Stiles still didn't know why they bothered to get him one, it's not like he's actually going to use it.

By the time the were done shopping, they had a total of eleven bags -how they managed it? Stiles didn't know and it was almost five.

And when they returned home, dinner included, it was 10 o'clock. Stiles struggled to carry in five bags while Scott carried six bags without breaking a sweat. Scott took the keys from Stiles and unlocked it for them, letting Stiles to go in first. Scott shut the door behind them and ends up almost running into him.

“You two are pretty late.”

Stiles and Scott both stare at the man sitting on the couch, a newspaper in his lap.

“Hey dad,” Stiles greets hesitantly as he drops the bags. “How are you?” He asks weakly.

“Worried out of my mind,” he slaps the newspaper onto the cushion next to him and stands up to walk over to them. “So where have you two been?”

“Out shopping,” Stiles points to the door with his thumb. “With Lydia.”

“And you never thought of informing me that you'd be out late?” He's now standing in front of them, his arms crossed.

“I'm sorry dad, it slipped my mind,” Stiles says honestly. “Plus, I thought you would still be on shift.”

“Just tell me when you stay out late,” he sighed, uncrossing his arms. “Ever since I found out about the-” he paused. “Well, you know what, I realized that there's a lot more dangers out in the world that could take my son away from me.”

“I'll be fine dad, you don't have to worry.”

 

“I'll always worry Stiles,” his dad tells him before pulling him into a hug. “It's a parent's job to worry about their kid.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their freshman year is now over, it's time for summer break. They get a vacation away from school, but what about the supernatural? But in the mean time, Stiles and Derek decided to make some changes in their lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not that important to the main plot, it's more of a side. But it does help build the plot, especially toward the end. This is between s2 and s3.   
> Pairings:  
> sterek, obviously  
> sheriff/stiles(paternal)  
> stiles/scott(friendship)  
> stiles/lydia(friendship)  
> derek/isaac(paternal)  
> Warnings in the end notes, a bit of a spoiler.

_ **Stiles** _

A few days had passed since Stiles came home from their shopping trip with Lydia and Scott. After having all the shopping bags brought back to him, Stiles didn't have the chance to put his things away because he didn't have any space left. He was content with just leaving it there on his ground and just dig through it when he needed it, but his dad told him he had to.

So he had to clean it all up or else he'd be grounded.

But that had been three days ago. Because his dad is so busy with being the sheriff, he gets too tired to enforce the rules. He would not be able to keep getting away with it though, he knew it. So there he was, in his room, _cleaning._

Stiles couldn't even talk to Scott or text Derek.

Scott said he wanted to take more shifts to save up some money. He said he wanted to save up for a transportation. Just anything so he didn't have to keep biking to school and to home.

And Derek said he would be busy for a few days so he couldn't text back. He didn't say what specifically, just that he couldn't talk and that he would be texting him first if he needed to say something.

Stiles had gotten some cardboard boxes so he could put stuff away. Mostly his old clothes, excluding his graphic tees of course, and maybe some other things too. One by one, he took his clothes out of each of his drawers and stuffed it into the boxes. When one of them was full, he grabbed a sharpie and labeled it. He bends his knees to pick up the box. When he turns around, he sees someone just standing there with a raised eyebrow.

“Hey dad,” Stiles says unsurely, setting the box he is holding down near the door. “How long have you been standing there?”

“Just for a bit,” his dad says quickly at first. “But what exactly, are you doing?”

Now it's Stiles' turn to be confused. “Cleaning? Like you told me to?”

John gives out a laugh. “Since when? You normally just shove things into your closet, and I told you to put them away, not to clean your room,” he takes a short pause.

Stiles mocks offense.

“Although you _should_ clean your room, so just keep doing what you're doing,” he continued. His gaze moved from him to somewhere to they back of him. “That wolf over there,” he points behind him at his nightstand.

Stiles turns around and panics for bit when he realizes that he completely ignored the possibility of his dad ever finding out about it. “What about it?” Stiles asks, turning back to his dad.

“Was that always there? Because I don't remember seeing that wolf.”

Stiles sucks in a breath. What was he supposed to say? He couldn't tell his dad that he got it from Derek. He would ask why he gave it to him, and he could not tell his dad that they were dating, they never talked about it, although Stiles wanted to talk to Derek about it. “Uh, found it in my closet.”

“I don't remember getting you a wolf,” John mutters. “Anyways, don't forget that I'm leaving for Minnesota for the sheriff's convention next week.”

“You said it was Texas last year.”

“Okay firstly, I'm not going to ask why you remember that,” he explains. “And secondly, it is. Or _was,_ until the others decided to switch it to Minnesota.”

“Why'd they decide that?”

“Remember when I told about Maria Sullivan?”

“Oh right,” Stiles faintly remembers his dad telling him about her. “The one that went missing a few years back?”

“Well, they decided to switch it there because of her.”

Stiles frowns. He's seen his dad and a couple of the officers working on a missing person's report a few times but not to this extent. “Not to sound heartless or anything but why is she so important? You've worked on a few missing people cases but not several states for one person.”

His dad shrugs. “I'm not sure why,” he confesses. “While I know this is unusual but I just do my job, and that's to protect the people. And all I know about Maria Sullivan's background as that she's just an ordinary teenager, she nor her parents weren't famous.”

“What are they?”

“A doctor and a scientist for a company called SAIL.”

“A boating company?” Stiles scrunches his face up in confusion.

“No, it stands for Synthetic Assembly Innovator League,” his dad sighs. “Anyway, when I came here, I noticed Scott wasn't in the guest room and assumed he was with you.”

“Oh he's at Deaton's, he decided to take more shifts.”

He nods. “I'll be in the kitchen if you need me.”

Stiles nods at him before returning to continue cleaning out his drawers. About twenty minutes and two boxes filled later, he gets a text message. Stiles steps away from the open drawer and walks to pick up his phone on the night stand. “Derek,” Stiles whispers when he sees the name.

**SS <DH: I bought the place. If you want to help me, meet me** **at the subway, I** **'** **m heading back now.**

Stiles smiles. He hadn't been able to see Derek for awhile.

**SS >DH: Sure**

He decided to drop everything and pocket his phone. He picked up his keys and wallet and rushed out. But then he remembered that he was wearing two day old clothing and decided to change.

' _This would be a great chance to wear my new clothing,_ ' Stiles makes his way back to his room and digs through his bags. He decided to wear slim black jeans and a slim red shirt. The shirt isn't necessarily tight nor loose, but it's a bit more on the tighter side. Lydia had said it compliments his figure. The jeans too.

He headed out again, pocketing the same things. When he passed the kitchen, he was stopped.

“Halt.”

Stiles stops and turns to see his dad eating in the kitchen.

“Where do you think you're going?” His dad asks him.

“To Derek's.”

“Anything supernatural related?”

Stiles shakes his head. “Nothing to worry about, now can I go?”

His dad waves his hand, allowing him to go.

_“_ _So werewolves are a thing?” His dad says in disbelief, leaning back into a couch._

_Stiles_ _had just been brought home after a week_ _in the hospital_ _and was forced to spend another week or two at home, and that would leave him with just a few days left of school. '_ It's a good thing we don't do anything, _' Stiles thought to himself._

_“Indeed they are,” Stiles confirms it, sitting down next to him very slowly. He is currently bandaged up and still in pain despite being in the hospital for a week._

_“What about other things like,” he paused. “Vampires? Seers? Other were-stuff?”_

_“I dunno,” Stiles shrugs. He was curious too about those things but he didn't know. “But banshees are a thing, that I know.”_

_“And so are people who track down these creatures, aka hunters,” Sheriff says shaking his head. “Which most tend to be ruthless, like the majority of the Argent family, Scott's ex's family.”_

_“Right again,”_ _Stiles nods._

_“Christ kid,” his dad says in frustration. “When did this happen?”_

_“Well, it happened when me and Scott-”_

_“I_ know _that,_ _I just,” he paused and took a deep breath. “It's just too much for me right now.”_

_“But they said you understood,” Stiles says quietly._

_“I do but it's just,”_ _he sighed again. “_ _I need time to adjust to it and I just can't deal with it, I just don't want to be involved right now, I'm sorry.”_

-.-summer nights-.-summer nights-.-

When Stiles met up with Derek and Isaac at the subway, he notices that he definitely caught Derek's eyes with his new outfit. He wasn't exactly sure what Derek thought but he could tell it was positive.

After getting Derek's and Isaac's things into the trunk of Stiles' and Derek's car, Stiles drives after Derek to where his new place. When he met up with Derek, he didn't say where it was nor what it looked like, but Stiles had a feeling which one he bought.

He still remembered briefly talking to Derek about which place he wanted to buy and Stiles is pretty sure that's the one he's talking about. But he couldn't be entirely sure.

When they stop in front of a building, it seems like Stiles' suspicions were right. It looked just like the building they were looking at from awhile ago(1). They pull into a slow stop in the parking lot in front. Stiles raises an eyebrow in confusion when he shuts down his jeep and able to take in the looks. It seemed like the building was in the shape of an upside down “U” with a semi-circle room in the front. And there was a tiny room atop the second floor, making it the third. The semi-circle room had a giant window on each side with a double door in the middle, and a tiny rectangular window above the doors. And above the semi-circle room were three windows, one giant and two smaller windows. When Stiles pulled into the parking lot, he noticed that there were fire-escapes at the side of the buildings.

“It's a lot bigger than I thought,” Stiles comments aloud once him, Derek, and Isaac were out of the car. “You sure you need all this space?” Stiles asks, walking to the back of the car to open up the trunk.

“It won't be just me and Isaac forever,” Derek tells him, opening the trunk of his camaro.

Stiles stops from getting a box in is trunk and stands straight up again, staring right at Derek. “I didn't know you were planning to expand the pack further,” Stiles mutters.

“I'm not,” Derek tells him, both him and Isaac taking something out of the trunk. “But I have to be prepared. I'm the alpha, I'm supposed to take care of my betas. Bring the things into the building first then we'll figure out where to put them after.”

Derek goes first so he can unlock the door and opens it, allowing Isaac and Stiles to go in front of him.

“I hope you're planning to fix this place up,” Stiles tells Derek as he sets the box down to the side of the desk. He turns to him to finish his thought. “While it's better than the subway, it doesn't look very homey. Not very safe either,” he mutters the last part. “Speaking of which, you should put a security system.”

Derek raises an eyebrow at him after he and Isaac out down the thing they were carrying next to where Stiles put the box. “Why?”

“In case there are any intruders, you'd be able to hear them and alert the police.”

“It's called be a werewolf,” Isaac comments, his voice monotone.

“Yeah but how about when you're sleeping?” Stiles says as if it's obvious. He turns to Derek. “You said an alpha pack left a warning, it's better to be safe then sorry.”

“It should be fine Stiles,” Derek says, agreeing with Isaac.

“There's literally two giant-” Stiles stretches his arms out widely to emphasize his point. “Windows right behind you. Anyone could get in here! Even the fire escape! And most likely something else that we don't know about yet.”

“Then we'll reinforce the windows,” Derek tells him.

“You're not listening!” Stiles whines. “I'm just worried that something might happen.”

“Stiles,” Derek gently places a hand on his shoulder. “We'll be fine,” Stiles sighs as he drops his head slightly. “But if it makes you feel better, I'll get a security system, make sure the entire building is safe with the best system possible.”

Stiles smiles up at him, not noticing that Isaac is just staring at them oddly.

“Now help us finish bringing everything in.”

-.-summer nights-.-summer nights-.-

After getting everything inside the trunk, the close it and make sure their cars are locked before getting inside. They set the last of things near the others and Derek locks the door before joining them again.

“So now what?” Isaac asks the two of them.

“Now,” Stiles says. “We explore.”

“I already know where everything is,” Derek tells him.

“But we don't,” Stiles states. “And since you know where everything is, why don't you show us around?”

“Fine,” Derek says. “We'll start with the first floor.”

“Starting with this room,” Stiles says firmly. “I mean seriously,” he gazed around the room. “What _is_ this room for? It looks like a lobby.”

“That's because it is,” Isaac and Stiles both stare back at him in confusion.

“You bought a hotel?” Isaac asks, scrunching his face up a bit.

“It's more of a small apartment complex,” Derek explains. “When I came in to look at this place, the real estator told me that the previous owner wanted to have renters.”

“They didn't do a very good job at it,” Stiles comments, remembering how the colors were fading and chipped. Aesthetic-wise, it just wasn't very attractive.

“It's been awhile,” Derek shrugs it off. “Now do you want me to show you around or no?”

'Lead the way, muffin,” Stiles says with a smile.

Derek shakes his head with a fond smile as he waves for them to follow. When they passed the desk, Stiles notes the elevator that had a staircase on each side. They turn to the left of the elevator and already, stiles sees two doors to the right and a wide seating area to the left.

“And this is supposed to be,” Isaac trails off, looking around the large seating area.

“The dining room,” Derek tells them.

Stiles looks around too. There's a bunch of round tables of varying sizes, one long banquet table, and an open kitchen. There's a wall separating the kitchen from the seating area but it's still pretty open. “Nice of the original owner to include a kitchen for everyone,” Stiles mutters his thought aloud. “Don't people usually have mini one in their's?”

“I don't know,” Derek confesses. “But Laura and I had a small kitchen in ours.”

Stiles goes silent at the mention of Laura. Isaac on the other hand, seemed to be a bit confused at first before realization hits him.

When it becomes clear that they won't say anything, Derek continues. “Come on, you said that you wanted to show you around,” Derek starts to walk out, his voice soft.

Isaac and Stiles trail after him silently.

When moving down the hall to get to the room down the hall, Derek shows them a bedroom. Just one of them because “They are all the same,” Derek tells them.

It's pretty plain. It had a twin sized bed, a small nightstand table that had a lamp on it, a wardrobe, and a bathroom.

Then continued walking down the hall, not bothering to stop by the other rooms. They reach a large room, about the same size as the kitchen, that is lined completely lined with mirrors on all walls. There's also another room directly to the left. It's completely empty except for pipes sticking out.

“The gym?” Stiles guesses.

Derek nods. “And that's supposed to be the laundry room,” he nods to the empty room to the left.

“It's empty,” Isaac comments.

“Didn't have enough to do it?” Stiles asks him.

Derek nods. “Now come on,” Derek turns around. “You still have the second floor to see.”

When Derek brought them upstairs, he shows them five bedrooms of three different sizes, holding of the room with the giant blue doors. When they walked around, Stiles notices that the room with the blue doors looks the biggest. Stiles assumes that room would be Derek's. And has for the other five, they were all empty.

“The real estator told me that they didn't get the chance to start on these.”

They had bathrooms though, but they're a bit small.

They're now standing in front of the big blue door. Stiles notices that Derek has to slide it open. To Stiles, it looked a bit heavy, but to Derek, it obviously wasn't.

Derek steps to the side, letting them go in first.

“I'm guess this is your room?” Isaac asks as they all look around the big empty room.

Stiles raises an eyebrow. He sees that there six pillars, two doors on the left, a spiral staircase at the far left corner, and a giant hole in the wall to the right. And then there's the big window off to the far right, with two smaller windows, the same one he saw outside.

Derek nods.

“And where will I go?” Isaac asks him.

“Choose a room.”

After having been shown around the building, Stiles proceeds to help carrying their things inside to their rooms. Although, being werewolves, they got mostly everything. And when bringing in Isaac's things, he had chosen the room at the end of the right hallway when facing Derek's door.

When they're done, Isaac decides to stay in his room for a bit. And instead of going home, Stiles decides to stick around for a bit more.

“You're gonna have to buy furniture,” Stiles comments from where he is laying down on Derek's fold-up mattress.

“Want to help?” Derek asks from where he is sitting on a chair next to him.

Stiles raises his eyebrow at him, raising himself up to rest on his elbows. “Helping you find a place _and_ your furniture?” Stiles asks, sounding a bit shocked. “Isn't that what married couples do? Or at least people who plan to move in together.”

“You make me happy,” Derek says as if it's that simple. “And I love you Stiles, I just hope you will stay with me.”

Stiles stares at him for a bit more in shock before smiling and sitting on his knees. He gives a breathless laugh, a wide smile on his face. Stiles is practically beaming. “I love you too Der,” he tells him honestly. “And you'll never get rid of me now.”

Derek gives him a smile and leans in for a kiss.

It's immediately returned.

At first, it's slow, but it slowly becomes more heated. Stiles decides to sit on Derek's lap to be closer to him. He wraps his arms around Derek's neck, while the other places a hand on the small of Stiles' back and his other hand on his hip. It's Stiles who opens his mouth first, hinting to Derek to go further. He hesitantly does.

They take a short breath before continuing their kiss. And because of how heated it is, Stiles starts to feel heat stirring in him and he knows that Derek could smell him. He couldn't help himself and started to move his hips. Stiles moans into the kiss and Derek's hand twitches, but makes no move to push him off. He seemed a bit hesitant now, but after a bit, when he feels his little buddy twitch, Derek decides that's when they should stop.

“I'm sorry I shouldn't have-”

“We're going too-”

They both spoke at the same time and was unable to hear what the other said.

“Uh you go,” Stiles says, standing up a few steps away from him, turning red. He still feels himself a bit hard. “And I'm sorry, I shouldn't have-

“No, no,” Derek says gently, cutting him off. He stands up in front of him. “It's not that Stiles, it's just,” Derek sighs, turning a bit red out of embarrassment. “It's just that it wouldn't be good for you, I don't even have a bed.”

Stiles is a bit confused. “So,” he stutters. “Y-you wouldn't be too against the idea if we-” he trails off, hoping Derek would know he's talking about.

He shakes his head. “It's just now isn't the best time.”

“Oh.” While he knows what Derek is saying is logical, he couldn't help but feel disappointed. Stiles hangs his head low but he could feel Derek's gaze on him.

“Your dad has a sheriff's convention soon, right?”

Stiles raises an eyebrow. ' _That came out of nowhere,_ ' Stiles thinks to himself. ' _And what a mood killer._ ' “Out of all the times you talk about me dad, it has to be now?”

“Just answer the question.”

“He is,” Stiles answers, deciding to drop it. “Leaving next week for the two weeks.”

“It'll be our anniversary,” Derek notes aloud.

“You remember our anniversary?” Stiles remembers it but never said anything about it. He didn't know if Derek is one to celebrate anniversaries or not.

Derek raises an eyebrow, an “are you kidding me” look on his face. “Meeting you has been the best thing that happened to me ever since the fire,” Derek tells him. “And I want to do something.”

“What?” Stiles whispers, extremely curious.

“You said that your dad would be gone for two weeks, I want to take you somewhere,” Derek pauses, watching Stiles' expressions for any changes. “Just us.”

“You mean,” Stiles pauses, thinking over what Derek is saying. “ _Away_ from Beacon Hills?”

Derek nods.

“Are you sure that's a good idea? Someone might see.”

“If you didn't wan to go-” Derek starts to say, disappointment and sadness dripping his voice.

“NO! No it's not that!” Stiles shouts, cutting in to stop the misunderstanding. “I'm just worried that someone might get you in trouble. We might only be three years apart, but I'm still 17 and you 19 turning 20.”

“It'll be fine,” Derek insists. “We've been together for almost a year, I want it to be special(2). Just let me do this for you, Stiles. You deserve it.”

Stiles turns a bit red at the compliment. He nods, trying to hold back how happy he is through his smile, “Okay.”

Derek nods, smiling as he steps forward. He brings his arms around Stiles to embrace him. “When is your father leaving?”

“Monday.”

“Then we'll leave Tuesday.”

-.-summer nights-.-summer nights-.-

_ **Derek's Loft** _

After a few minutes of hugging, Stiles and Derek decided to rest a bit. They laid down the fold-up mattress, but still cuddled together. It was pretty small so Stiles had to lay down on Derek, but neither of them minded. But at first, Stiles argued why he had to be on top but Derek retaliated with the fact that he's much bigger and heavier than him.

While they are laying together, Derek has a protective hand wrapped around him, his other arm underneath his head acting as a pillow. It was a bit uncomfortable for Stiles since Derek is muscular but he seemed to have no problem napping the late morning away. Derek on the other hand, didn't sleep. Not because he's tired but enjoyed the feeling of Stiles being so close to him without any danger around.

During Stiles' nap, Isaac had opened the blue door a tiny bit but closed it when he saw Derek and Stiles just laying there.

A bit of time passed until Stiles woke up. Derek had taken a short nap in the mean t8ime.

“Derek?” Stiles mutters sleepily.

Derek looks at him and helps him sit up, while sitting up himself too. “Yes?”

“How long was I sleeping,” Stiles mutters.

“Almost two hours.”

They say nothing, looking as if they're thinking.

“I need to talk to you-”

“I need to ask you-”

They are both talking at the same time and decide to stop when they realize that the other is also talking.

“What were you going to-”

“You can go-”

They stop again.

“You talk first,” Derek tells him.

“Okay, remember how I scored the final shots in the last game?” Derek nods at Stiles question. “Well, I want to be to do that all the time, maybe even make first line. I wanted to ask you if you would help me at getting better?”

“I played basketball,” Derek tells him. “Not Lacrosse.”

“Not with the rules or strategies,” Stiles explains. “Coach has that down. I'm talking about having better aim, being able to run faster, being fit in general.”

“That I can help with.”

“So you'll help me?” Stiles asks, sounding hopeful.

Derek nods.

“Okay!” Stiles beams. “Now what were you going to say?”

“A few weeks ago,” Derek starts. “You told me that once the whole thing with Gerard is over, you'd help me,” he takes a short pause. “Help me with finding my family. The ones that survived.”

“Yeah of course,” Stiles nods quickly. “Do you have your laptop?”

Derek nods and starts to walk over to one of the boxes.

“I think I took some pictures of the coroner's report,” Stiles mutters as Derek raises an eyebrow.

“You _what?_ ” Derek stops to stare at him, shock in his tone.

Stiles looks up from his phone. “Yeah,” Stiles in a “no duh” tone. “I couldn't keep it forever, my dad would eventually notice it's missing.” He looks back down at his phone to keep scrolling through his pictures.

Derek just sighs and continues to look for his laptop.

When Stiles eventually finds the pictures, Derek sit backs down next to Stiles. “Found it,” Stiles announces. “And there are names!” He exclaims excitedly. “You remember who was there?”

“Of course,” Derek says in a rush, setting his laptop down onto the floor next to the mattress. He leans over Stiles' shoulder since that is the only way to get closer to him now. “What does it say.

“The names of who were found,” as Stiles lists off the names, Derek grows more impatient and hopeful. When Stiles stops, he looks up at Derek whose expression is still the same hopeful look. “Der?”

“I have a sister,” Derek mutters, shock now on his face. “And a cousin.” Still having a shocked look, Derek looked at Stiles.

Stiles beams at Derek. “It's one step closer to finding them! What are their names?”

 

“Cora Hale,” Derek starts whispering, still shocked. “And Hernando Hale(3). They're alive, I still have a family.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My tumblr is Hernando-Hale if you wanted to drop by and say something.   
> Leave some suggestions if you want to see something. And criticism is welcome.  
> Warnings:  
> A bit of sexual content, but a tiny bit.  
> (1)-If you want to see a visual of how the building looks like, just comment saying that you do.   
> (2)-You might think Derek is a bit OOC, know that I think the same, but just a tad bit. I doubt canon!Derek would do this but this Derek is different. Plus, someone commented that they wanted romantic!Derek in the first story. It's a bit late but it's better late than never in most cases.  
> (3)-The cousin's name is a reference to Sense8, which you should definitely check out. They would totally be cousins and you can't tell me otherwise.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is Hernando-Hale if you wanted to drop by and say something.  
> Leave some suggestions if you want to see something.  
> (1)The song is werewolf boyfriend by fright ranger. I wanted to put song in this part so it wouldn't seem so short but I didn't know what to put.  
> (2)-I don't own any stores nor do I have any partnerships with them.  
> (3)-Don't quote me on this, I know nothing about fashion.


End file.
